


Beauty and the Beast

by handsomeparty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeparty/pseuds/handsomeparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta will not sit still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatum/gifts).



“Quit struggling, will ya?”

“Stop touching me, woman! It’s merely a scratch!”

Vegeta refused to stay still, and Bulma was coming to cusp of blind rage. He had been brawling with some monster out miles away, and gotten his arm sliced up by the thing. Of course the Saiyan being as he was, said he hadn’t even noticed.

Bulma, however, saw it the moment he’d groaned his way through the front door. She grabbed him in a flash, sat him down, and ran to get some first aid.

“This is ridiculous. I need to get back to that monstrosity so I can wipe it from existence!”

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere. You’re sitting your ass right here while I fix up this cut. No more whining, you big baby.”

Vegeta cursed under his breath, earning a smack on the back of the head from his makeshift nurse.

He sensed this would be become customary. Somehow, he didn’t mind.


End file.
